Love in a Dark Place
by Team Jasper 99
Summary: This is my first songfic story. The song is by Chris Young, and the song title is called Tomorrow.


_I got this idea for a story when I heard a this song called Tomorrow by Chris Young. This is Chris Young's song and I have no rights to this. The characters all belong to JK Rowling. They are her amazing creation. Thanks to both JK Rowling and Chris Young. _

I know I should not feel like I do, but I can't help it. I keep telling myself that I'm bad for them but I just can't stay away. These arrangements were made to protect my family from the lurking Death Eaters that want them dead. The line of danger that I put myself in is no place for my sweet wife and child.

"**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here, I'm gonna let you go and walk away, like away like everyday I said I would. And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good."**

On this brisk fall evening, I find myself outside your hidden home staring at the front door. I know I shouldn't be here, but I have to see you and our child. I have to be with you after the horrible meeting I just had to endure at the manor. You cry when I tell you everything that happened. I know its not good for you to constantly cry and stress worrying if you'll ever see me again, though I'm greedy and I must hear your sweet voice only you could speak, informing me that everything is going to be okay and we as a family are going to be reunited. I know I'm not good for you and our family, and I keep trying to tell myself that you're no good for me, that you can't help me but I can't bring myself to not see you tonight.

"**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow."**

After I leave, I will never come back by again until the war is over. You and our family are going to remain hidden, just like my feeling of love and compassion I have for you and our son so no evil can harm you. I'll remain strong like the mask that I place to mask the emotions that I feel. Oblivious to my plans, you'll look for me, even see me pass by your house but that is all I will do.

"**I'll be stronger, I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow, you won't believe it, but when I pass your house I won't stop no matter how bad I want to."**

This one last night, I go back to my wife and son. When I enter, we act like there is nothing wrong in this world, that it's just our family living peacefully, though we all really know its just a act. We know what the repercussions of our actions are here tonight. We are hurting only ourselves by keep seeing each other, but this is the last time. Every time I come here, I see the hurt on my wife's face and my son cries when I have to put him down. We should be doing this to each other, it's not good for anyone, but this is the last night that I am going to come by to show my family just how much I love them.

"**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow."**

When we are together, the three of us, we're not good, we're simply great together. Spending what time we have together talking, talking about what our son can do. With all the evil and destruction going on outside, we can't think about that, we are trying to save it, but we know that there is some of it that will be lost for good, and little that we can save.

"**Baby when we're good, you know we're great, but there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save."**

This one last night, I sit here rocking our son until he asleep and then I put him to bed. I kiss him for the last time because I won't come back here again. This my be the last time that I ever see him. I go out to the living room, sit with my wife and hold her, not letting her go. Silently, I am shedding tears, because this is the last time that I will see her. I know with being upset it is killer her, and her being upset is just pulling me apart inside. With all the heavy emotions in the air, I sit and hold my wife, not ever wanting to let her go.

"**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm not good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow."**

Once I leave, I will not return until the darkness is out of the world. I have to let you both go, not to put you or our son in any more danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything has happened to either of you. I know I keep saying that I will not come back, but I promise I will not return until the light has won the fight, that is if I return. I love you Lily and Harry.

"**I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away, like everyday I said I would."**

Author's Note: I hope that you all like this story. This is my first attempt at a song based story. I hope that no one is confused. I had this idea for awhile and I just got around writing it. I purposely kept the secret of who Severus' wife and child were until the end, though I'm not sure how much of a shocker it really is. Review and let me know what you all think. Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
